To The Brink of Insanity and Back
by Flinchy
Summary: This is my insane experience i just had with a twist on it.Middle Earth.Hmm,what's in store for poor insane me?
1. Do NOT go near appliances when you're in...

Woah this is going to be the most screwed up thing I've ever wrote. Based on real experience, from. . . 20 minutes ago. Yea, I'm this crazy.  
  
To The Brink of Insanity and Back  
  
"No, Jonah, you know, the veggie-tales movie. Not Middle Earth. Or is it the Middle East? Submit my quiz? Ok, what the heck. Wait, where am I? Oh yes, Piper's website. Why was my site not up? I need to change my fanfiction thing. Why am I swallowing so much? Am I sick? No, or like Mr. Redman would say 'or at least not physically' then we'd all sit there kind of blankly for a minute, and I swear you could hear the little blipping sounds of us blinking."  
  
This is what I was thinking. I opened my eyes and realized that I was roasting. Oh god. . . I'm doing it again, aren't I? I realized that I had traveled to the brink of insanity and back. My throat was dry and sticky and I wanted some water. I sat up feeling quite sick and dizzy. I staggered out of bed wishing it was daytime. Well actually, if you'd looked at the moon you probably would've swore it was day even if you weren't insane. Man that thing was bright.  
  
I staggered out through the living room and kitchen and reached the refrigerator. I looked in to see if there were any water bottles in there. As I opened the door the light blinded me for a second (darn those little light bulbs) and I was not a single water bottle in there. I closed the door and waited for my eyesight to return. Sadly enough, I wish it hadn't. When my sight came back, I was definitely not in my kitchen anymore.  
  
I looked behind me, the refrigerator was gone. " Wow, I really am crazy." I thought. I looked down and saw I was still in my PJ's, and that I wasn't on linoleum anymore. I was standing in a forest, barefoot. I tried to remember where I had last thought of. The Middle East? No, too foresty, so I must be in. . . "Middle Earth."  
  
Yup, great. This was what insanity was. "Going to your refrigerator and ending up in some completely different place." I said yawning. I was tired and had a pounding head ache. And the best thing I knew was sleep.  
  
I have no clue how this is going to turn out, so if this sounded dumb, the next chapters might be good. Like I said, I am insane. 


	2. So it begins

Woohoo! Many thanks to my one reviewer. Yes this story was inspired by me going insane in the middle of the night. And actually, all that stuff I said I actually thought. I've decided that this story will be a little of everything, a little humor, some seriousness, maybe some angst, and even a little romance; it all depends on how I'm feeling. So that's my stupid little story about why I put this in general. Anyway, I'm having this set in Rivendell because I love them elves, and it seemed right considering, well you'll see. Now finally, onto the story.  
  
I woke up miserable. I felt so hot. . . I was sweating even in the cold weather. My stomach was churning and if I had anything in my stomach I probably would've thrown up. I groaned and rolled over in the dry leaves. I was sore all over, which I was pretty sure meant the flu. I stretched out, exposing my wet skin to the cool air and sneezed. Then the thing I least expected to happen happened. An arrow came flying at me and lodged itself not even an inch to the side of me in the ground. I screamed, which in turn caused a coughing fit, and I soon ran out of air and passed out. I saw myself sitting in the dark playing with a pebble. It was warm, like in a room with a fireplace, then. . . It began.  
  
I groaned and rolled over. I wasn't in the leaves anymore, I was in a bed. My fever had gone down slightly and I felt warm, not hot. I knew three things about where I was; the blankets were really soft, it smelled nice here, like a fall afternoon, and I didn't have my giraffe. I could never sleep without something in my arms even if it was a towel (A.N. yes I have used a towel in place of giraffe before). So without opening my eyes, I reached around the bedside for something to hold. I felt the corner of something, so I grasped it and pulled it to me. I heard a strangled cry of surprise, and opened my eyes to see myself pulling someone's cloak off. I looked over them, it was a boy, he had hazel eyes and gold hair, and had pointed ears. "An elf. . ." I murmured.  
  
" You're awake, how do you feel?" he said giving me a look that made me guess he heard me. 'Elf hearing genius' I told myself. Then I realized I was still holding his cloak that he had unclasped and was lying loosely on the ground. I pulled it up to my body and grasped it inhaling the scent of the forest.  
  
"Tired." I murmured into the pillow. He sighed and leaned back in the chair next to my bed. "Elves" I muttered wondering.  
  
Ok, I don't know how that turned out, but I have homework to do and I have to go get some cold medicine. I'll update this really soon but until then, I forgot what I was going to say! 


	3. That was one heck of a head rush

Hello, what is this? Oh, it's just my second or third paragraph. . . I can't remember. *sigh* I must be delusional. Ugh, I'm soaked from sweat (yes I do have the flu) yet still I give thou this chapter. Navi. . . Come hither. . .Anyone who guesses where that came from gets a new chapter dedicated to them.  
  
I woke up dazed. I felt dizzy and when I rolled over the room shifted. I shut my eyes and groaned into my pillow.  
  
"Ah, you're awake." A voice said. It was different from the other one, the one who's cloak I stole. I slowly rolled over and when everything stopped spinning I opened my eyes. There were two people in my room, two Elves. One Elf was tall with blond hair and twilight blue eyes, the other one had dark hair and dark eyes. "I am Lord Elrond, you are in Imladris, or as you might know it, Rivendell." He explained. "Legolas found you in the woods unconscious and brought you back here."  
  
"How are you feeling?" Legolas asked me softly as though I might break if he spoke too loud.  
  
" Flu. . ." I groaned.  
  
"Ah, I see" Elrond answered knowingly. "Don't worry, with Elven medicine you'll be back to normal in no time."  
  
"I better be." I mumbled, then remembered that Elrond and Legolas heard me. 'Elves' I said in my head.  
  
"You know that you're going to miss the evening meal if you stay here much longer. . .Oh! She's awake!" a head said popping through the door. "How are you feeling? Evening meal is soon if you feel like eating. . ."  
  
"Uunnnn." I moaned, even the thought of food made me sick. Sleep sounded good though. So I slept. I slept right through "evening meal" or as I call it, dinner.  
  
A lot of time passed, I'm not sure how long, but I guess it wasn't more than a couple of hours. Eventually I heard voices in my room. I looked up to see Legolas looking at me curiously.  
  
"How are you feeling? Any better?" he asked, his expression softening. I actually felt a little better in my stomach, but the pain must've gone right to my ears. They felt like they were on fire.  
  
"A little better." I half lied. I looked back to Legolas and noticed him looking at me oddly again. I cocked my head and asked, "And you're looking at me like that because.?"  
  
" I came in after I finished eating hoping that you were awake, I came in and you started humming, then singing softly." I hoped my fever would cover the fact that I was blushing when I asked,  
  
"What. . .was I singing about?"  
  
" It was a nice song, it was about darkness." I knew what song he was talking about, it was one of my favorites, really beautiful in a scary sort of way. Then to get off subject I asked, "You took me here?"  
  
"Yes." He answered. "I was in the woods, patrolling, when I heard you. I thought you were some kind of a fiend, and shot, thankfully missing. I came over and saw you unconscious by the foot of a tree and carried you back here."  
  
"Ah." I said. Then I realized that I was very restless. I wanted to get up and walk around, if even just around my room. I took a deep breath and swung my legs over the side of my bed, closed my eyes and got up. At first I didn't feel anything, then it came, what I call a head rush, and a major one at that. It's like when all the blood comes rushing back to your head after you haven't moved for a while. I started to see blue clouds of stars flashing in front of my eyes, then I got dizzy. I could feel the blood pounding in my ears, my breath coming in deep breaths as if trying to steady myself. I started shaking slightly and put my hand up to my head, throwing myself off balance. The next thing I knew, Legolas was holding me up and easing me back to the bed. My muscles relaxed and I started trembling as I usually do at the end of a head rush. I leaned back, Legolas supporting me. I stopped thinking, only feeling me leaning against Legolas' body, waiting for my body to return to normal. Eventually the blood stopped pounding in my ears and my shaking stilled. "Whew, that was one heck of a head rush." I said, deciding to stay put for a little while.  
  
Legolas looked concerned, then a smile spread across his face and he laughed a little. It was odd listening to an elf laugh, which caused me to laugh too, and pretty soon we were both laughing for no reason whatsoever. Yes, I suppose that this proved that I was still insane, but maybe a little less.  
  
Okey-dokey. If this had a lot of spelling grammar stuff mistakes, don't blame me blame my flu. I have I 102.7 fever (also happens to be my favorite radio station) and man am I going psycho. That's why this took so long to get up, see? 


	4. There is a fell voice on the air

Wow, nine reviews, amazing. My teeth feel weird. . .long story. Anyhoo, I decided that this story will have lots of Legolas and Pippin (not slash you sick people)because in the movie they only have like 15 lines each, so I guess we owe this to them. I also noticed that Legolas' name only gets said twice in the whole thing. Ooohhh, yes. Congratulations to Sandman and AloriaMoonbeam:TheLastFae for figuring out my quote. This chapter is dedicated to you guys I guess. I can't remember where I left off last chapter, so this is. . . some random time.  
  
Meow Mix, Meow Mix, to the tune of Peter Cottontail. What? No of course not! I don't live in Zambia! What made you think that? Don't pick your nose after handling Habinero peppers says Mother Goose who laid an egg whose fleece was brown as straw!  
  
Yup, that did it. I was completely insane. It felt like the whole room was on fire, it burned. . .  
  
My chest heaved up and down, over and over. Beads of sweat ran down my forehead. I threw off my blankets, which were causing me pain for some reason. Then everything stilled. All I could hear was my breath causing my chest to heave up and down violently. It felt as if everything was in slow motion. My eyes, pleading, scared. My fists clenched into a tight ball. My mouth open as if to catch more air than was already pouring into my lungs. . .And then a voice. . .. It was saying something in Elvish, but I somehow knew it was saying,  
  
"Come here."  
  
So I came. I toppled out of bed onto unstable legs. Thousands of blue stars filling my vision, blinding me, but I still came. Practically running to my balcony (this particular room had no doors leading to the balcony) I felt the blood start to pound in my ears. I stopped, then walked to the railing and clutched it, then, everything stopped. No sound, no movement. Then one word chimed out like a bell.  
  
"Jump."  
  
I stepped back to jump over the railing when my knees gave way and I crumpled into a heap at the edge of my balcony.  
  
Then the flu started to ebb out of my veins.  
  
Okey dokey. How was that? Not bad for 11 at night. Oh, by the way, I don't have the flu anymore, I played soccer today. Then we won our first game ever! Anyhoo, gotta get this up and pretend to be asleep so I don't get in trouble (have to be up early tomorrow). Sorry my chapters are short, but that's just how I am. 


	5. Railings and headaches and black eyes,oh...

Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Behold!!! I have five days off of school, well only four now, but who knows what insane insomnia induced thoughts will come across me. . . Oh yes, I'm starting to get better (in real life I was over the flu a loooong time ago).  
  
'What happened last night?' I thought to myself. ' Well, lets see. You went crazy, heard voices, and then tried to jump off a balcony, but fell down and smacked your head pretty dang hard.' The other side of my mind thought. Actually, I never remembered actually hitting my head, but the splitting headache and very swollen eye I had told me that I'd hit that railing pretty hard.  
  
I opened my remaining eye that hadn't swollen shut to see Legolas and someone else in my room. The other person was definitely not an Elf, he was much to short to be. And, well, Legolas sat in a chair trying not to laugh as I sat up with only one eye open. I actually felt very much better, and a lot quicker than usual. Usually it took at least a week and a half to get over the flu, but my flu was almost gone and it had only been a mere five days. Ah the wonders of Elves, bless them. Anyway, since I felt better I thought it would be a good chance to, umm, prove I was only SLIGHTLY insane.  
  
I started to try and explain that I wasn't completely insane, but what ended up coming out was, "Who are you?"  
  
The other person in my room jumped slightly as if I'd surprised him and then answered, "You can call me Pippin. And what may I call you?" Then for the first time I realized that nobody here knew my name. Well, now was a good of a time as ever so I answered,  
  
"You, Pippin, may call me Meredith." Well then, as usual I realized that I was very restless. So I got up. No head rush, so I walked around and stretched.  
  
"Some odd pants you have there." Legolas said eyeing my plaid pajama pants. I blushed realizing that I had worn the same clothes for the past five days. Legolas must've read my mind then because he said, "Now that you're feeling better you can wash up and put on some different clothes."  
  
"Ok." I said. "But I'm not wearing any dresses." Legolas then gave my a look that made me say, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Then Legolas and Pippin finally left, leaving me to finally get clean.  
  
After I took a bath and thoroughly cleaned myself I washed my clothes and hung them in the sun to dry. Little did I know that doing this would cause me to spend the remainder of the afternoon wrapped up in a blanket, for I had no other clothes. This will lead you to insanity, I learned the hard way.  
  
Oooohhhhhh, yet more insanity. Sorry this was so short, but my hiccups are becoming excruciatingly annoying. I like the name Meredith don't you? Ok, don't answer that. 


End file.
